


宴（御堂x眼镜，Mr.Rx眼镜）

by yuwenqingcheng



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M, 眼镜受
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwenqingcheng/pseuds/yuwenqingcheng
Summary: 记忆被揉碎的散落残片在那一刻归位充足，克哉明白，那个人一直都在那里，不知从何时起就开始注视着他了。





	宴（御堂x眼镜，Mr.Rx眼镜）

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者：宇文倾城

映入眼帘的，是熟悉的红色。  
佐伯克哉摘了眼镜，重新审视着周围的场景。杯中浓香的液体将窗外摩天楼绚丽的灯火尽数过滤为深红，血一般颜色的光辉穿过他的指尖，照向躺在他膝盖上的公寓主人本人。短短几个月内他已熟悉了这间公寓，就像熟悉御堂身上每一处鞭痕和淤青；而御堂看向他的眼神却并未因眼镜的摘下而改变半分。这一幕和往日看似别无二致，但酒杯上反射着的光影的排列从未这么令他心烦意乱，烙印在他视网膜上的图像就像在不停地提醒他那一事实——  
“那东西”一直都在。  
于是克哉转过头，向黑暗的角落望去。  
“许久不见，近来如何？佐伯克哉先生。”似乎终于察觉到自己的伪装被拆穿，黑衣的男人终于迈开了脚步，从浓稠的夜色中向克哉走来。最显眼的是他闪亮的金色长发，这也让克哉轻易识破了那人的身份。就在克哉打算开口回复那句开场白的时候，Mr.R抢先开了口，声音中完全没有被识破的挫败感：“不知您近来又在追寻怎样的乐趣？当然了，如果是您的话，就算要将整个世界都纳为己有也并非难事——”  
“啊，这个还你。”  
懒得听Mr.R毫无营养的长篇大论，克哉递出了此前从他那里收到的眼镜，借此打断他的话语。眼镜在克哉手里待了许久，镜片上因掌心的温暖而带了些雾气，Mr.R似乎隔着手套就察觉到了那上面残留的温度。他小心翼翼地将眼镜收进衣服的口袋：“事到如今您已经不需要它了吗？无妨，因为您业已取回了真实的自我，所以眼镜的存在与否不再会对您产生影响了。还是说……您对戴上眼镜之后的人生，并不满意？”  
说这话的时候，Mr.R看了看躺在克哉大腿上的御堂，像是发现了什么感兴趣的事情，微微俯下身凑近了克哉，与此同时从杯中挥发而出的红酒香味变得越发浓烈。像是被那甘美的味道所吸引，克哉将酒杯凑近嘴唇轻啜一口，有什么触感不同于酒液的物体顺势滑入了他的口腔。  
Mr.R侧身趴在他肩头，用像是少女看着心爱玩偶的眼神注视着克哉，一缕发丝从他鬓边滑落。来不及说什么，牙齿已和那颗小而微凉的东西接触，酸甜的味道在舌尖爆开。那时克哉才察觉，那是石榴的子种。Mr.R将唇凑至克哉耳边，声音带着冰凉的气息：“那就将您导引至在下的世界，在下今夜会为您献上无上的欢愉。”  
虽然知道自己的酒量没那么差，但克哉猜测他自己是醉了，朦胧中听到巨大齿轮转动的声音自虚空传来。酒精让体温上升了些，但很快什么冰冷沉重的东西压了上来，紧紧贴在他的脸上。克哉艰难地睁开双眼，那时刚刚为他戴上眼镜的手正好离开了他的脸，这让他可以看清眼前人的全貌。  
“御……堂？”克哉情不自禁地吐出那人的名字。  
“你以为有什么资格这么叫我？”  
御堂并不急着站起身，而是再一次低下头去，将手臂撑在克哉身侧，整个上半身都压在克哉身体上方。这时克哉才注意到自己双手双脚都被皮革的束具牢牢固定住，整个人被迫呈大字形摊开。余光捕捉到些许室内的影像，昏暗的天花板和从高处垂下的幕布营造出靡艳的气息，而这一场景是他陌生的。  
只可能是那个人搞的鬼了。克哉刚想到这点，耳边就又响起了皮鞋与地面接触的声音，Mr.R像是在感谢他的想念一样出现在了克哉的眼前。Mr.R并没有像之前那样急着开口，而是推了推眼镜，露出一个意味深长的微笑。  
简直就像在邀功一样。于是克哉问：“你这家伙到底打算干什么？”  
“在下只是想要满足您的欲望，将至上的快乐奉献于您而已——但并不能保证在这里发生的事情是完全符合您的期望的。不过，看起来您对现在的情况还挺满意的，不是吗？”  
克哉还想开口反驳Mr.R，话未出口就被突然贴近的御堂噎在了嘴里。御堂将唇凑近克哉耳边，说道“你给我的招待可是完全没有令我满足”，语气轻描淡写，可他那只手却紧紧揪住了克哉衬衫的衣领，力度之大足以令人窒息。  
“那在下就不打扰二位了。”  
Mr.R丢下这样的话便悄然离去了。  
克哉被迫注视着御堂的眼睛——虽说很高兴看到御堂能这么精神，但这并不能代表自己愿意被这样对待。眼前的御堂似乎兴致勃勃地盘算着如何处置克哉的身体，克哉试着在束具上加了些力气，然后听到金属扣碰撞时发出的轻微脆响。用蛮力挣脱束缚是不可能的了，要想摆脱这种处境，只能寄希望于御堂大发慈悲放了他。  
那一瞬间陌生而又无比熟悉的痛感传来，御堂手里油亮的鞭子反射着微弱的光芒。突如其来的一鞭让克哉不由自主喊出声，但很快又本能地压低了声音。见此情形，御堂的双眼冷冷眯起来，用力扯开克哉的衣襟，任凭几颗扣子被扯到开线崩落下去；又补上一鞭，看着与鞭子接触的那部分肌肤迅速泛起红色，而后变为稍稍深些的青紫，与先前隔着衣物造成的那道颜色稍浅的伤痕交叉着，像两支沾了不同色彩的画笔轮流在克哉胸前留下印记。  
这个男人乐于支配他人，却未曾想过被人支配。御堂这样想。初次被克哉“招待”时那屈辱的体验仍留在他脑海中，那时的御堂就像现在的克哉，被逼入绝境才意识到自己将被自己之前一直视作所有物的男人侵犯。御堂从克哉那里吃尽了苦头，当然也要掠夺相应的份额才能满足；可他深知光是疼痛并不能使这个男人屈服。于是，御堂又一次将鞭子指向克哉的身体，并不重重挥下，而是用微硬的尖端戳了戳乳首。  
在疼痛和寒冷的刺激下那两颗果实早已挺立了起来。一道鞭痕恰巧从乳晕处擦过，乳头本身也连带着受到了刺激，整个涨成了粉色，与那道看起来有些恐怖的伤痕放在一起居然有些色情的意味。敏感的软肉被硬物接触的那一刻，克哉吸了口凉气。御堂察觉到了克哉音调的变化，故意用鞭子的尖端在相同的地方轻轻拍了拍。  
御堂等待着克哉的回应，但克哉只顾大口喘息着，没有余力对御堂的行为作出半句评判——这具身体比克哉想象中要敏感得多。而这幅样子正中御堂下怀，于是他俯下身，将和鞭子亲密接触过的乳头含入口中。  
先前的一番凌虐让那粒软肉变得有些肿胀，而此刻它又被柔软温暖的唇舌包裹，两种天差地别的感觉让克哉有一瞬间的恍惚。回过神来，他已经吐出了让自己都感到羞耻的声音。但御堂的目的并非如此，在确定克哉获得快感之后，他便用牙齿捕捉住了克哉的乳头，另一颗也毫不留情地用手指狠狠捏住。听到克哉的声音由低吟变为痛呼，御堂这才满意地抬起头。他打量着克哉从脖颈到下腹裸露的肌肤，思考着如何享用自己的猎物。  
克哉被双腿大开地绑了起来，要用这个姿势脱下裤子可不是件易事，而御堂也断然不会为了这种事而解开拘束具。他从身旁的道具堆里挑了把刀柄雕着花纹的短匕首，然后将刀尖抵上克哉的小腹。挑起布料重重一划，西装裤与内裤的布料随着一声脆响被同时划破，半勃起的阴茎终于失去了约束，迫不及待地弹了出来。  
看来自己要穿着破掉的衬衫和被开了裆的裤子从这里回去了，克哉这样想。  
而御堂并不留给克哉走神的时间。他扔下小刀，捡起一瓶润滑剂。故意无视克哉挺起的阴茎，御堂将沾满黏液的手指探入了克哉的后庭。  
那是从未被任何人触碰过的地方。克哉体内比御堂想象中更为紧致，肉壁收缩着吸吮御堂的手指，甚至连手指都因被吸得太紧而感到胀痛。尽管如此，御堂还是借着润滑将整根手指全部插入，在里面轻轻转动着，小幅度地抽插。  
疼痛让克哉面色有些苍白，但御堂看到克哉的性器似乎变得更为精神了。随着抽插的动作，克哉的身体小幅度颤抖着，透明的液体从性器顶端的小孔不停溢出。于是御堂轻笑几声，用手掌将龟头部分包在其中，掌心摩擦着湿漉漉的铃口，手指则爱抚着柱身。  
但御堂的目的并没有那么单纯。他将另一只手的食指和中指并拢，再度插入克哉的后穴。这次进入比上次容易得多，克哉也明白硬撑着的话吃苦头的还是自己，所以拼命说服身体接纳御堂的进入。  
手指抽插的动作愈发顺畅起来，在润滑剂的作用下，每个微小的动作都能引起一连串细密的水声。异物侵入身体时带来的痛感已渐渐消退，克哉以为自己的身体已经习惯了那两根手指的存在，御堂却不想让克哉这么轻松就蒙混过关，于是在稍浅处曲起手指，狠狠顶上肠壁上那块软肉。  
“呜！”  
为了掩饰即将出口的声音，克哉紧紧咬住嘴唇。原本柔软红润的嘴唇因缺血而泛起青白，但这并不能阻止御堂察觉克哉身体的反应——性器顶端溢出的液体已将柱身全部沾湿，湿漉漉的样子看上去就像是在渴求更进一步的爱抚。不光是前面，过量的润滑液也从克哉被过度撑开暂时还无法闭合的小穴中缓缓流了出来，御堂将手收回时，那些液体在手指和穴口之间连出一条细线。趁着御堂收回了手，克哉想要至少调整一下自己呼吸的节奏，但就在下一刻有什么更大更硬的东西顶了上来。  
就算克哉先前已经熟悉了原本不该用于性交的部位被来回进出的感受，但此时不管是体内那东西灼人的热度还是淫靡的形状都在提醒着克哉他正在被侵犯这一事实。克哉熟悉御堂的身体，他知道御堂阴茎的尺寸完全不是手指能比拟的，被扩张过了的肉壁依然感受到了撕裂般的疼痛。这种痛感让肉壁不由自主地收缩着，但也只能将御堂的肉棒吸得更紧而已。  
御堂长叹一口气，注视着克哉的脸。克哉没有注意到自己已经流出了生理性的泪水，眼镜片上也沾了水雾。疼痛使他脸上泛起一抹不正常的红，被紧紧咬住的嘴唇此时已经流出了血来，血滴落在苍白的唇瓣上的场景看上去分外妖异。御堂低下头，用舌尖描绘着克哉嘴唇的形状。  
一开始御堂品尝到的是血液的甜腥味，但很快克哉主动张开了嘴，他的舌头深入克哉口腔内部，品尝着酒液残留的香气。和这个温柔的吻不同，御堂下半身的动作并没有停止，他从一开始就有些急躁地摆动着腰，一次次顶进克哉的最深处。  
克哉没办法像之前那样咬住嘴唇，只能任凭混杂着痛苦和甜蜜的声音从自己喉中漏出。像是要将那声音吞食殆尽，御堂也吻得更为激烈，两人的舌在狭小的空间里交缠着，令人面红耳赤的暧昧水声被放大无数倍传到人耳中。  
克哉原本已经快要达到绝顶了，但真正被御堂进入那一刻传来的疼痛太过剧烈，原本精神着的肉棒也有些软了下来，可怜兮兮地向外吐露着蜜液。各种液体混杂在一起打湿了挂在克哉身上的破碎布料，看上去就像曾经失禁过一样。  
于是御堂轻轻套弄着克哉的性器，试图让这可怜的小东西重新恢复精神。他感受到克哉似乎也在主动抬起腰迎合他的动作，毕竟第一次被男人插入的克哉还不能熟练地从中获得快感，必须要御堂施以额外的刺激。  
克哉高潮得比御堂想象中早，大量浓稠的白液将御堂的下腹部也沾得一塌糊涂。他一向只有掌控别人的经历，从未试过如此狼狈地被别人操纵着达到绝顶，不满的同时那快感也来得分外激烈，克哉甚至忘了疼痛，情不自禁地夹紧了在他体内横冲直撞的御堂的肉棒。紧致而湿润的触感让御堂也几乎当场交代出来，他不得不稍微放慢动作，然后在克哉大腿根部重重拍了一下。  
御堂并不打算到此为止，不，或者说到这里才是重头戏。停了片刻之后他又进入了克哉的身体，但和之前不同，他并没有一口气进到最深处，只是在浅处小幅度动着腰，伞状部一次次擦过克哉的敏感点。  
高潮后克哉身体的每一处都极为敏感，稍一用力就能引起一阵痉挛。御堂感到克哉的肉壁正紧紧裹着他，上面细微的肉褶像什么生物那样轻轻蠕动着。御堂问：“感觉如何？克哉先生。看看你现在的样子吧。”  
克哉吃力地睁开眼睛。他连转过头的力气都不剩，只能望着天花板的方向。原本高悬在他们头顶的深红幕布缓缓拉开，露出一面镜子来。克哉看清了自己在镜子里的倒影：最为夺目的是白皙肌肤上纵横交错的触目惊心的红色，再则是被吮咬到红肿的乳头，以及随着御堂冲撞的动作而小幅度轻晃着的肉棒。即使是在高潮之后，克哉的肉棒依然硬着，就像是在对自己的主人强调存在感那样挺立在两人之间。  
克哉不愿就这么轻易地对御堂承认自己舒服了起来。被他人掌控玩弄的感觉令人不爽，但他也的确从这一行为中获得了快感——虽然在这个过程中他也吃了点苦头。  
将射精的冲动压抑下去之后，御堂再一次加快了动作，同时用一根手指轻轻摩擦着克哉的龟头。指尖传来滑腻的触感，御堂无视克哉拒绝的话语，继续给予身下这具躯体疼痛和欢乐。在克哉露出恍惚表情时，御堂俯下身：“究竟谁才是被支配的一方，你就用自己的身体好好感受一下吧。”  
克哉摇摇头，但身体却不听自己的控制，将御堂吸得更紧。明明接纳御堂只是无可奈何的事情，但此刻有令他恐慌的念头从心底升起——如果能够更加舒服的话。下一瞬间这种想法立刻烟消云散了，因为他察觉到另一根肉棒贴上了他的嘴唇。Mr.R不知何时出现在了克哉面前，居高临下俯视着他。  
克哉想说些什么，但是嘴巴被这东西抵着，稍微一张嘴就会被钻进来。倒是御堂先开了口：“你打算干什么？”  
“在下是听从二位心灵的呼唤而来。克哉先生希望得到更多的欢愉，御堂先生想必也希望如此吧。既然如此，不才在下就特意为满足二位的愿望而登场了。”  
御堂并不乐意他们的性爱被这样一个奇怪的家伙参与，但这也不失为一种能让克哉认清自己立场的办法。于是御堂狠狠顶上克哉的敏感点，克哉因此而发出一声悲鸣。趁此机会Mr.R向前送腰，强迫克哉吞下肉棒。Mr.R的肉棒并没有什么令人反感的味道，只是那东西连个招呼都不打就厚颜无耻地顶到了克哉口腔深处，而Mr.R又按着克哉的后颈，不给克哉留下一点反抗的余地。  
“啊，克哉大人，含着性器流泪的样子……真是无比美丽啊！”  
呕吐的冲动越来越强烈，但又无法摆脱这位不速之客。克哉不愿承认自己的眼眶又因此而湿润了，但沾满了泪水的镜片告诉克哉他此时正在哭泣。前不久刚被御堂戴好的眼镜现在已经歪掉了，克哉从眼镜片下方看见了眼前的场景：Mr.R的肉棒在嘴里进出着，着生着卷曲毛发的下腹一次次贴近他的脸。被迫给男人口交这种屈辱的事情令克哉愠怒，但如果Mr.R不得到满足的话事情就无法结束，于是他只好暂且忍耐着动起舌头抚慰着Mr.R的肉棒。  
感受到克哉态度的变化，Mr.R发出了饱含喜悦之情的呻吟声。过于夸张的音调和另一边御堂带给克哉的快感令克哉产生了错觉，那就是自己正在抱Mr.R，而非像现在这样被Mr.R强制插入。Mr.R却变本加厉了，将肉棒一直送入克哉的喉咙，甚至克哉线条优美的颈部都被撑得有些鼓起。  
克哉想要呼吸，身体本身就缺乏氧气，喉咙却还被男人的东西牢牢堵住，连半丝新鲜空气都无法进入肺部。Mr.R这个令人捉摸不透的怪人就算要让他以这种方式窒息而死也不奇怪吧，克哉这样想，偏偏这时御堂的动作愈发激烈了，恍惚中克哉感觉有温热的液体在自己体内喷发开来。  
克哉也在缺氧中同样达到了高潮。Mr.R按着克哉的头轻轻抽出自己的性器，让克哉不至于真的窒息。性器的头部蹭过克哉的舌，克哉尝到了腥咸的味道，那是Mr.R的前列腺液，说明这个男人的确因克哉而兴奋了起来。克哉轻咳两声：“现在你的目的达到了？”  
“哈啊，并非如此……在下的想法改变了。在下打算将您占为己有，仅此而已。取回了真实自我的您就连君临全世界也不在话下，而您却没有好好利用这份力量，将自己推入了悲惨的境地。与其如此，还不如被在下导引至只有欢愉的世界，然后成为在下最为珍贵的所有物。所以——请吧，请满足在下卑劣的欲望。”  
御堂缓缓将阴茎抽出克哉的身体。小穴早已被折磨到红肿无法闭合，满满的白浊从里面溢了出来，里面还掺杂着一丝从撕裂处流出的血迹。Mr.R也注意到了这一点，但他依然毫不留情地顶替了御堂的位置，继续蹂躏着克哉脱力无法反抗的身体。  
远处俱乐部的观众们似乎对这三人带来的精彩表演极为满意，先前一直保持安静的观众席也不停地传出了细小的声音，更有甚者已经按捺不住，就着台上的表演开始自慰。Club R的夜晚没有尽头，时钟也为之静止了，这场表演要持续多久全凭演员的意愿，但他们似乎也乐意在长夜中进行永无止境的宴饮。属于“佐伯克哉”的演出已然落幕，然而为他而作的剧目却才刚刚开演，剧本的主人用尽华美的语词和精巧的剧情向观众们展示着造物主在创造他时技艺的高妙。  
克哉透过沾满泪水的眼镜注视着Mr.R，熟悉的视线和他交汇。记忆被揉碎的散落残片在那一刻归位充足，克哉明白，那个人一直都在那里，不知从何时起就开始注视着他了。

-完-


End file.
